


Kiss Cam

by Alice_Prongs



Series: Jily One-Shots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Prongs/pseuds/Alice_Prongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Potter liked ice hockey, so he went to the game. He wasn't expecting that such a pretty girl would sit beside him. And he also didn't expect that that damned kiss cam would focus on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Cam

Okay, so let's say that he didn't expect a girl this beautiful to be at an ice hockey game. Much less that he would be the lucky guy she would sit beside. She had red hair, fair skin and gleaming green eyes that looked like two emeralds. Long legs, thin waist and freckles, with the face of an angel. If Sirius heard him talking like that, he would never hear the end of it. But he also didn't expect pretty girl to be as enthusiastic with the game as he was, maybe even more. Much less that she would be cheering for the same team that he was. At last, he didn't expect to be having such sexist thoughts, so he forced himself to stop thinking like that. Girls could like hockey. Why not, right? So he took the misogynist ideas out of his mind and focused on the game. 

And then break rolled around and with it the amusing and ridiculous part of every game. The kissing cam. Why were people so delighted in seeing couples kissing live? Or rather, to be the ones kissing live? He just didn't get it. And he certainly didn't understand when the camera focused on him. On him and the pretty girl sitting beside him and that was a _complete stranger_. And as everyone around them started cheering them on, he looked mortified at her, who looked back, no expression in her face at all as she seemed to be analyzing him. All of him. Suddenly, she smirked and looked directly into his eyes just as he was about to make gestures indicating that they weren't a couple. 

"Are you single?" What?

"Um… Yes?" He swore her eyes glowed when she heard his answer. 

"Are you gay?" She asked again, raising an eyebrow, and he almost choked on his own saliva. 

"No…" She smirked at his answer and gosh, she was hot. 

"I'm Lily."

"James."

"Nice to meet you, James. Now, do you want to do what the kiss cam is asking us to?" She winked at him and he was only able to gape at her. Him. James Potter, the one who was always able to talk to girls with the best comebacks and flirtatious comments, was speechless. 

"What?" He was officially an idiot. And worst of all, pretty girl knew it. 

"Do you want to kiss me?" And she also seemed to be enjoying herself with his stupidity, judging by how she looked as she could barely contain her laughter. 

"Really?" And James Potter, the moron, was still speechless. 

"Are you daft?" Now she seemed like she wasn't so amused with him anymore. And that gleam in her green eyes looked dangerous. 

"No, I just thought…" He started defending herself, but she rolled her eyes and interrupted him. 

"You're hot, why wouldn't I want to kiss you?" Oh, so that's where they're going?

"Really? Because, I mean… You’re hot too and…" She rolled her eyes again. 

"Oh, shut up."

And just like that, the pretty girl that sat beside him, and that, it must be reminded, was a stranger, grabbed his face with both hands, pulling him to her and pressing their lips together. And as the crowd went wild and her hands dived into his hair as his went to her waist, he started getting the appeal of the kiss cam. 

He later found out that Lily Evans, apart from being breathtakingly beautiful, was also breathtakingly smart and witty and funny. But she was also weird and geeky and a big dork (which he was too, even though he would never admit it) and she fangirled a lot over Benedict Cumberbatch and Doctor Who. And she hated drinking coffee, but loved the smell of it, and she only got herself hot chocolate when she went to Starbucks with him. She had a sister, Petunia, that she loved very much but they weren’t close, and every time they saw each other her sister would say horrible things to her to hurt her (and he wanted to get up at that exact moment to go see that sister of hers and say some things to her face. How dare she hurt Lily?). Her favorite flowers weren’t lilies, as he had imagined, but rather white lilacs because they meant youthful innocence and memories and reminded her of her relationship with Petunia. She also told him how she hated her hair color when she was a kid because everyone made fun of her with lame jokes like ‘Watch out! Your heads on fire!’, but that now she loved it and thought it actually fit her (and he agreed with her). And that led her to tell him that she was a badass activist and feminist and to make a very long speech on equality between genders that just made him like her even more. And the two of them had hours long conversations, sometimes laughing and sometimes debating polemic topics, and he swears that when Sirius and Remus meet her they fall for her as well because she’s just that lovable.

And Lily Evans turns out to be the love of his life, the crazy, politicized, geeky love of his life. And on the day of their wedding, he couldn’t stop but wonder what would have been his life if he hadn’t accepted Sirius’s ticket to go to that game (Remus tells him he would have met her anyway, because it was their fate to be together. He almost believes him.).


End file.
